Before 1900
by Leah Reidback
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots that take place before the initial story of 1900.
1. Running Away

_I thought it would be nice to keep all my prequel oneshots/drabbles in one place (and in order). Many of these come with illustrations, which can be found on my blog on tumblr._

* * *

**17 April, 1897**

Raphael Hamato pulled up the collar of his jacket higher, rearranging his red scarf so that it covered most of his face. It was cold tonight; he probably should have thought of leaving at a better time of the year, but pride prevented him from returning back into the depths of the city, where hopefully, his brothers were still sound asleep.

The young turtle looked out across the rail yard, searching for the safest way through. He had heard stories about the freighthoppers; many people snuck onto trains to head out West and to other places around the country. It was dangerous, he had heard, but he personally found it exciting. Everything that happened outside of the city interested Raphael, even more so since their father had left.

He sneaked across, keeping close to the shadows and away from the dim lamplight. His bag jostled against his shell as he back up against the rough wood of the boxcars, his heart pounding as he saw the lights of lanterns swinging about in the dark. If he was caught by the rail police…

But they didn't see him; he barely allowed himself to breathe as the uniformed humans passed over to the other side of a different train. He was safe, for now.

A whistle sounded, alerting Raph to a line of freights several tracks over. He had no idea where this train was headed, but it was going to be his new destination. Securing his bag across his shoulders, he darted as fast and silently as he could towards it.

_This was stupid, _so_ stupid!_ He thought to himself as clung to a handle outside of the car, bracing himself as the train gradually picked up speed. The wind began to whip past his face, chilling his hands and making his eyes water, but still he held on; it was too late to let go now.

It didn't matter to him though. Now that he was on his way, he felt a strange reassurance. He was going to do it; he was going to find their father, and either bring him back to New York, or convince him to bring the rest of their brothers over to the West with him. He didn't know _how_ he was going to do it, but he wasn't going to come back until he did.


	2. New Brothers

**August 28, 1898**

April O'Neil couldn't help but smile as she listened to Michelangelo go on about Newsie business and techniques. He grasped his large stack of papers as they walked to their location, telling her all sorts of tips and pointers on selling. He skipped ahead suddenly, bowing to a couple who were coming their way, and putting on his "cute face," as he called it. Apparently, Mikey could see a sale.

She took this opportunity to look to Donatello, who had remained silent for the greater part of the walk. His brown eyes looked up at her shyly before they found the ground again, and he switched his much smaller stack of newspapers under his other arm. April put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Donnie blushed in response and busied himself with adjusting his hat.

Mikey bounded back to them, a wide grin on his freckled face. April could see that the couple had not one, but two papers, one for each of them. She blinked in surprise. How could the kid do that?

"Come on, you two." She said, securing her umbrella in the crook of her arm and pushing the boys forward. "You're losing customers at this rate. I'll get you some ice cream when we're done."

Mikey and Donnie exchanged excited looks at each other, and then to her. "_Really?!_" Mikey almost squeaked. "_Ice cream? _You're the best sister _ever_!" He hugged April tightly and bounded off towards Central Park.

"Thank you, April." Donnie said as he did the same—albeit more gently—and ran off after his brother. "Mikey, wait for me!"

April put a hand on her hat and increased her pace, chasing after the boys with a laugh. Saving for her camera could wait; she had new brothers to spoil.


	3. Changing Up the Routine

**July 17, 1899**

Mikey's routine walk to the printers where he picked up his papers had him passing by a small general store, where a friend of his worked there. If he came early enough, he would have enough time to talk to her and the other employees there for a few minutes, but he always came around after work to get his reward of penny candy.

Papers before pleasure, he always told himself.

Normally, that was all he would do, but it was yet another hot day in New York City. Surely, Angel would be wishing for some relief from the heat, right?

Mikey stealthily made his way down the busy street, holding the bucket so as to not slosh the water around inside. A silly grin stretched across his face. This was going to be fun.

"Angel!" He called out, sticking enough of himself in the window that his friend could see him. She gave him a smile as she carried a measured bag of flour to the cash register for a customer. Mikey's prediction was right; she _did_ look pretty uncomfortable in this weather.

The smile was enough for him to know she would be out in a minute. He picked up the bucket again and ran down the stairs, hiding himself around the corner of the building. He peered around when he heard the bell ring against the opening door, watching the customer come out, with Angel close behind.

_Almost… almost… Now!_ He pitched the contents of the bucket straight at the girl. The water seemed to move in slow motion as it drenched his friend from top to bottom.

Angel stood stock still as she sputtered, moving her sopping hair away from her face. Mikey hung the bucket in the crook of his arm, backing away slowly as he admired his work. Her eyes snapped to him, and she exploded.

"_Michelangelo Hamato_!" A scream tore through her and he booked it. He laughed uncontrollably as he ran down the street, making a beeline to his next destination.

No candy today. Maybe if he asked nice enough, April would get him some ice cream.


End file.
